


the end

by megamind_malemanipulator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Jegulus, M/M, Regulus dies, They both need a Hug, james is in pain, jily undertones, sirius and regulus brotherly undertones, their story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamind_malemanipulator/pseuds/megamind_malemanipulator
Summary: the story of Regulus Black and James Potter and how their story ended as quickly as it started.
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter
Kudos: 2





	the end

**Author's Note:**

> this is sad and short IOUKERJHFNRLK. sorry besties.

I would like to say that I ship Jily to the end of the fucking earth and back, BUT DO NOT COME FOR JEGULUS.  
IT HAPPENED U CANNOT MAKE ME BELIEVE IT DIDNT.   
It was a secret romance where reg fell harder than James and where no one knew.  
LITERALLY NOT EVEN SIRIUS.  
And while James was publicly PINING for lily he would later secretly go out with reg. It was a romance full of angst because James was in love with both lily and regulus and he came to the decision that reg and Him would never fucking work.  
Reg was too scared to leave the black family traditions behind... and James had someone he knew he could love harder and better.   
Lily Evans.   
THEY BOTH HAPPENED.   
James broke young Reggie’s heart. He toughened the boy up. He realised reg was in deeper than he was.   
He realised that even that being the case he was ready to make no sacrifice. So he left naive Reggie.   
This caused something terrible...Reg turned towards Voldemort's cause more blaming the mud blood lily Evans for stealing what he believed to be his.  
James was the downfall and redemption of regulus.   
Reg soon came to his senses after years and years of hatred for lily Evans he realised IT WAS NEVER MEANT TO BE.   
James would be regulus’s only love while like most people James fell in love multiple times deeper than the last. He loved lily. It wasn’t her fault it was the harsh circumstances. Reg realised that what he was doing was not Right.   
He changed to what James wanted him to be. He changed to his true potential.   
And the day the heir to the black fortune was found dead was one of the most devastating days for not only Sirius black but for a James potter who never got the closure he needed from someone he loved dearly.   
He saw that person do the opposite of what he wanted and he had no idea he died a hero. He thought he died in vain.   
Their story was just as tragic and Jily’s.   
But it was silent. Guilt-ridden. And forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comment <333


End file.
